


Dragon Age: Inquisition Drabbles

by Bipolar_Armitage_Hux



Series: A Collection of Dragon Age Drabbles [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Multi, Trans Inquisitor, Trans Male Character, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bipolar_Armitage_Hux/pseuds/Bipolar_Armitage_Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of drabbles I've selected and put together. Some of which have been requested on tumblr. This selection is for Inquisition related ones only (others will be added later, probably (which is why I added it to all media types.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Age: Inquisition Drabbles

Iron Bull knew it, everyone in Skyhold knew it and... Nate sort of knew it. Sure he knew he had feelings for Bull (although, that part took him a long time to figure out to) but the part he didn’t know (that Iron Bull and everyone else in the Inquisition did) was that Bull very much liked him back. That made pursuing him so much harder, normally all Bull had to do was flirt and his potential conquests would come to him... So when Bull tried that on Nate and the Inquisitor still had no idea that Bull was propositioning him, he realised other methods might be needed. If it was anyone else, he’d assume it was a gentle hint that they weren’t interested but with Nate it was different. Adorably different. 

With Nate - he was just genuinely unaware that Iron Bull wanted him. He’d never really had anyone act like that towards him before and he had never had many friends so he wasn’t able to tell the different between the two. Of course, Bull had somewhat figured this out - he had realised that Nate was incredibly naive so when he said “let’s go for a drink”... Nate thought it was actually for a drink. Eventually he found himself doing something he had never done before, he grudgingly went to Krem for some advice. 

“I can’t believe it, the Chief, asking me about how to get laid,” Krem said, laughing into his beer. 

“How long have you been checking out that Bard for again?” Bull shot back, suddenly feeling aware of his ears and cheeks heating up. He’d never had to ask advice about this before... It was a little embarrassing.

“Alright Chief, what do you wanna know?” 

“Well, I’ve done everything I usually do but-” 

“His Worship isn’t responding?” 

“Yeah-” Bull said, avoiding eye contact. 

“Maybe he’s not... that into you?” Krem said and they both immediately knew that wasn’t true. It was obvious that Nate wanted Bull, he even stammered a little and need something to drink immediately when Bull asked him a direct question. Bull laughed in response and this was never answered. “Although,” Krem said again thoughtfully. “You know, relationships are hard when your-” Krem raised his eyebrows and stared at Bull hoping he’d get what he meant.

“Aqun-athlok?” Bull responded in confusion. “Why would that-”

“Well,” Krem started awkwardly, wondering quite how to phrase this. “I’ve had people... Lose interest when they found out. To put it nicely,” he finished bitterly. “Maybe he’s just scared to make the first move.” Bull tilted his head and took a large gulp of whiskey. That hadn’t occurred to him and he thought Krem might have a point. It was then he realised he was going to have to approach Nate in a very different way. “Or maybe he’s just really oblivious,” Krem added in an attempt to break the tension. Bull’s laugh told him that it had worked, and Bull was actually smiling now. He knew precisely how to approach Nate and he was really, really looking forward to it.

******************

Iron Bull had always had a thing for elves it was true - especially if they had red hair but that was a different story - but with Nate it was just... Different. Normally he thought they were hot and he felt the urge to pin them up again the nearest wall. However, Nate was a different kind of beautiful (not that he didn’t want to pin him up against the nearest wall of course.) When he looked at Nate he found himself tracing his face with his eye, implanting it in his mind so when he close his eye he could see him. Nate wasn’t used to people seeing him this way, he always felt incredibly self conscious about the way he looked and it felt odd to him that someone would like it but Bull did. He really did. 

He adored Nate’s dark brown, wavy hair and the way he always pushed it back so it didn’t fall into his eyes. As for his eyes, Bull had never realised how pretty hazel eyes were. Although, the ever growing green glint in them did worry him. Nate had said they never were like that before the Conclave. Despite this however, Bull didn’t see this as a flaw in his appearance like Nate did - he saw it as a part of him. Just like all of Nate’s facial scars were. They might have been ugly to him but Bull thought every stab wound, burn and graze on his face added to his beauty. They were his story, his battle scars - who doesn’t love a man with battle scars? 

Iron Bull had never looked at a person this way before and there was a sense of giddiness in him which made that clear to everyone else. It had started after Nate had given him his half of the dragon tooth but it wasn’t because of that. After that had happened something... different had happened before sex. It was the first time Iron Bull had seen Nate completely undressed - and no, it wasn’t a wonderful moment for that reason (but that was pretty great too.) What was wonderful is that before then, Nate always wore a binder during sex and on particularly dysphoric days, a shirt. Bull hadn’t minded at all and didn’t think just because they had committed to each other that it would change. Nate however had made a decision, he wanted Bull to see him. All of him. He wasn’t entirely sure why, he had never had that urge before. He just knew he wanted to. This took them both by surprise. And as Bull was naked lying on his bed having been pushed away from a kiss, he was a little confused. 

“Wait, I want to do something,” Nate had proclaimed jumping up and getting unchanged. Bull didn’t argue despite his bemusement and just watched him undress. Then when Nate was down to his underwear and binder, he instinctively closed his eyes as Nate took off his binder - assuming Bull wasn’t supposed to see this. “You can open your eyes,” Nate said when he turned around and Bull did. He saw his Kadan completely undressed for the first time and it wasn’t sexual. It was... something else, something more. He couldn’t help but stare, lips slightly parted, eyebrows raised as he smiled in awe. “So, uh,” Nate started awkwardly, shoulders hunched and staring at the floor. “What do you think?” 

“You’re the strongest, brightest, most handsome, man I’ve ever met,” Bull whispered surprising them both. Nate instantly relaxed and fell into Bull’s arms, suddenly finding himself crying. There was a first for everything - Nate’s was being completely open with someone. Bull’s was ... This.

************************

Their were many things that were very new and surprising for Nate in his relationship Iron Bull, but one he hadn’t expected to be new and different was sleeping. Neither Nate or Iron Bull had ever slept in the same bed as someone else when war or sex wasn’t involved. They had been together for a while now and it was still something they both couldn’t quite believe. That morning in particular Iron Bull opened his eye to discover he was in the Inquisitor’s quarters - or.. their quarters. He still wasn’t used to saying that. The first thing he noticed was he flinched as the bright light hit his eye, he really needed to talk to Nate about getting better curtains. The flimsy decorative kind might be pretty but they were useless as being curtains. 

The second thing he noticed was that he couldn’t help but smile as he became aware at the presence beside him. He felt Nate’s wavy, dark brown hair tickle his neck which his right hand immediately jumped up to run his fingers through. Nate squirmed a little and gave a quiet purring sound which Iron Bull couldn’t help but chuckle at. He never thought that someone could be so beautiful when they were asleep (he assumed it was a phenomenon humans and elves made up to sell romance novels) but when his eye focused on his Kadan that currently rested his head on Iron Bull’s chest, with his arm wrapped around as far as it would go (his hand just managing to reach to the opposing pectoral), and his left leg swung around Bull’s right one. Nate was curled up in a semi-cocoon - the bedding was twisted around his legs and his neck was hung at an awkward angle. When Nate opened his eyes he smiled, enjoying the warm chest underneath his cheek and the arm that was wrapped around him. 

“’Morning, Kadan,” Bull said softly, in a voice reserved only for Nate, kissing the top of his head. Nate mumbled something that could have been ‘good morning’ and Bull merely laughed in response. It was obvious his Kadan had had bad dreams again but that could wait... Curling up together before their day of fighting and hard work was much more important.


End file.
